


Memories

by Frankwlf



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankwlf/pseuds/Frankwlf
Summary: On a calm and silent night, a Kat decides to remember the past, go back through the tunnel of memories, to that moment in his life in which he achieved one of his greatest achievements together with his friend and current partner, where their lives changed for good and ended up in what they are now.
Relationships: Jake "Razor" Clawson & Chance "T-Bone" Furlong, Jake "Razor" Clawson/Chance "T-Bone" Furlong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first job and I decided to write about this famdom although it is already a bit forgotten. I hope you like it

It was a quiet night at the Megakat city junkyard, it was around 10:30 at night, most of the city noise had stopped. Inside the house that was in the middle of the warehouse there was a cinnamon kat enjoying the tranquility of the night while reviewing an old photo album lying on the bed, this kat was none other than Jake Clawson, one of the best gunners and current member. of the swat kats. At that time he was alone at home, Chance had gone out a few hours ago to buy some pieces for the workshop. With a sigh, he turned to the page of that old album and found a somewhat old photo, in which there were two somewhat young kats hugging each other while smiling towards the camera one of them was holding, behind them he could see a base Enforcers. He smiled when he remembered it, it was Chance and I, when both were admitted to the enforcers Special Force, he remembered that day as if it were yesterday.

__________________

P.O.V Jake Clawson

We had both finished aviation school at the same time and decided to do the compliance test, one week after graduating, the test consisted of aerial and shooting exercises to see our performance in the air and in action, since we had graduated from the aviation. At the school with the highest scores in our majors, me as a gunner and a shot as a pilot, we were both satisfied with our performance and eagerly awaited the enforcers' responses, we were only a few steps away from fulfilling their dreams. Two days after the test, we received a call informing us of the day, time, and place where we should meet with other possible enfoncers to find out the results of the test. We were both very nervous about the results, but we were confident in the work we had done during testing.

That night we both went to rest early, each of us to our respective rooms since the day the call was made was just the next day, so we had to rest properly for what would come tomorrow, unfortunately that night was difficult for me to fall. I fell asleep since I was nervous about the results, what would happen if I did not approve it, I stopped thinking about it and after a while of tossing and turning in my bed, I could fall asleep.

I got up before the alarm went off, went to the bathroom, took a shower and prepared for this day. When I left my room, I found the possibility that I too was ready. We both went to the kitchen for breakfast and went out at the same time. When we finished breakfast, we left, not without first checking the clock on the wall, since it was half an hour before the meeting began, the good thing was that the main base of the enforcers, who was going to be the meeting point, was close to the apartment we share, so we decided to walk and talk.

I still remember the little conversation we had before reaching the base:

"Hey, Chance," I exclaimed as we walked towards our destination.

-What's up dude?

-I have something to tell you before I see the test results-

-Seriously? What is it? - The other kat replied curiously.

-I want you to know that, in case I can't pass the test and you do, I want you to continue and that you can- I didn't finish speaking or I couldn't because my corpulent partner had hit me. shoulder to stop me - hey Chance! Why did you do that? - I said while rubbing my arm and looked at my partner who had a serious expression.

\- Look, Jake, I want to ask you something, do you really want to give up before I know your results? - Chance said seriously.

-Than? ... no, of course not, just that I was thinking that maybe ... by 'x' the test does not pass ...- I was cut by the other before finishing speaking.

-Ja! You seriously think that if you fail this test, which I doubt very much and I can almost guarantee that it is impossible, you think that I will leave you and follow my ... No, our dream of being the best enforcers, if that is what you think, you are very wrong, because I'm not going to leave my best friend behind, nobody is worthy and trustworthy like you to take care of my back and nobody who knows and knows has better aim than you, so eliminate those stupid ideas in your head, We are close to arriving- he said very sure of himself.

Hearing everything Chance said to me, I can't help but show a little blush and relief, so I said in a whisper, though loud enough for Chance to hear it.- you're exaggerating ... but still, thanks your friend. - I said smiling at the end of my sentence.

Minutes after we finished talking, we arrived at the designated place, telling our names to the secretary, she indicated the room in which we had to wait for the results, looking at a clock that was at the base, I could see that there were still 5 minutes remaining . the agreed time was fulfilled, so together with Chance we went to that room, when we entered we could see several kats sitting in double folders, some of them are serious and alone, and others were trying to socialize with the others, Chance glimpsed an empty Double Folder Both We went to sit there waiting for the others to arrive and the delivery of results began. Ah, as time went by, several more came and, along with them, Commander Feral, after a brief introduction, proceeded to say which of those present would be accepted by the enforcers, after a time what we expected to happen. . We were both accepted and with one of the highest scores they obtained, almost half of the room was disappointed by the results, since they did not reach the required score, which if we approved we had to stay for the recommendations and indications of the work. . After a congratulation from the commander, he informed us that we were starting the day and everything else, after an hour of announcements and questions, we both left the base happy to have been accepted into the enforcers, to keep the memory that I decided. drink. A photo in front of the base, after that we went to celebrate our achievement.

_________________________________

That will be a memory that I will never forget, it was the beginning of our adventures as much as when we were enforcers and now we are swat kats. Look at the time on the clock that was on the nightstand, I could see that it was already 12 in the morning, it seems that I was very absorbed in my memories that time passed very quickly. I went down to the kitchen so I could have a glass of milk and turn off the lights in the house, "How strange that it's too late and that Chance hasn't arrived yet, would something have happened to him? ... I doubt, but if it takes longer I always have to call him and make sure he's okay. " I went up to the room I share with him, at that moment I hear the sound of a parking lot near the door. "That must be a coincidence," I thought, after a few minutes I hear him go upstairs while he fixes the bed to sleep, behind me the door opens showing a tabby cat.

\- Hello little one, did you miss me? - He said as he approached my back and hugged me.

-It was big, a little more and I called the authorities to find you- I said as I finished fixing the bed.

-haha and who were you going to call? ... Feral ?, When he arrives, he will have already passed to a better life- he said as he went to the closet to put on his pajamas.

-hahaha you're right, you would take a few more minutes and you would see the turbokat in the sky looking for you-

-hahaha that's funny, I had several setbacks- he said, turning to see Jake who saw that he was holding a book in his hands.- and that? -

-an old photo album- giving you a chance to take a look at it.

Opportunity to open the album in the place that was marked, could you see the photo of them when they were accepted by the enforcers-nostalgic? -

-I guess, I said as I shrugged. -Well, give me that to continue like this and let's go to sleep once-

-As you say boss- he said as he returned the album to me and stood on the right side of the bed.

Take the album and put it in a drawer on the nightstand, lie down on the bed next to Chance and turn off the lamp ready to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if you find grammatical errors, English is not my mother tongue.


End file.
